


The Wolf goes south

by Todesmade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesmade/pseuds/Todesmade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robb Stark went south 2 years before the cannon? What if he learned there how to play the game of thrones and got allies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think and what you think I could improve

**Chapter 1**

**Ned Stark**

_Dear Ned,_

_I write to you because I need a favor of you. I’m here in the south with all these foolish Lannisters around me. Actually all these southern are foolish and I can’t stand them even the tiniest bit. Even my own children belong to those who are foolish especially my oldest son Joffrey is a crude and cruel little spawn of his mother and I don’t think he will be fit to rule Westeros, but then again neither am I._

_So the favor I want to ask of you is to send your eldest son and heir Robb south towards Kings Landing so that I have at least one modest man in Kings Landing and maybe he can teach my son and heir what a good Lord, man and even King is made of. Perhaps both of them can even strengthen the bond between the House Baratheon and House Stark like we did as we got fostered by Jon._

_Also an important reason for your son to come south, that Jon mentioned, is that he meets other High lords of Westeros so the North isn’t excluded from the rest of the Kingdom. We have at the moment almost no contact with northern Lords, you are like your own little Kingdom and u have no represent at court, which doesn’t sit well with my goodfather Tywin Lannister, he is all the time complaining that the northern Lords are given too much freedom and you have no one to prove him otherwise._

_I’ll grant your son a month time to come to Kings Landing with a maximum guard of ten._

_Your Friend_

_Robert Baratheon,_

_the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm_

Ned sat back as he finished reading the letter of his friend the King. He looked around and after a short time of silence he ordered the present Maester Luwin “Maester Luwin could you go and bring Lady Stark here and while you are on it bring my son Robb here as well.”

Five minutes later his wife Caitlyn Stark and his son and heir Robb Stark, a boy of fourteen years, entered the scholar of Ned. As soon as they entered Robb already began “Father I just came back and I really wanted to ask u something. We found a dead direwolf and their six pups for each of us Starks one pup and I wanted to ask you if we could keep them” “There are no six Stark children” replied Caitlyn with a dark look on her face. Ned knew exactly who they referred to his bastard son Jon Snow, his trueborn children all accepted him excluding Sansa who didn’t accept him to not upset her mother, because his wife absolutely hated him, even though it wasn’t his fault for being the son of another mother. “There are six pups but only five of them were with their mother. The sixth was a bit away he didn’t look as healthy and strong as the rest and he’s white. The other five pups aren’t white they are grey to black, so u can see even though the sixth pup belongs to the other five pups he’s completely different.” His son replied. And he had to admit his arguing was pretty good, it definitely would convince him if he would be in Caitlyn’s place and as he looked at her he could see that she agreed with Robb although hesitantly.

But apart from that he himself didn’t want his children to have dangerous animals “And why should I allow you to keep them. Direwolfs are dangerous and I definitely don’t want dangerous animals around my children” “So you want us to get rid of them? I’m sure you still know what the animal on the Starks Banner is don’t you father? So again you want us to get rid of the animal of the house Stark? For each of your children one direwolf Father, they could clearly have been sent by the gods for us.” After these reasons he knew he couldn’t deny his children of them but he could make it that they at least learned something while keeping them. “Each of you has to care for his own wolf, no help for any of you expect for Rickon he’s still too small to care for his alone. But apart from that that’s not the reason I have summoned you all here.”

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the storm of anger that would be directed towards him by his wife after she got the news. “I asked you to come here because I got a letter from King Robert. He asked in it for Robb to go south and attend court in Kings Landing. He also didn’t ask for it he commanded it, that Robb is to be there within a month.” His wife looked stunned and after he finished talking she half-shouted “He can’t be serious to ask such a thing. Kings Landing is a snake pit full of Lannister sur friend should know that best. Robb is merely a child he isn’t fit to go to court in Kings Landing.” Meanwhile his son looked in deep thought so Ned decided to ask him what he thought “I don’t know what to make of it father. But does it really matter, if he really commands me to go south can I really refuse to go? I can only try to make the best out of it I guess and make friends with some of the Lords and their children.” Ned thought about what his son said he had to agree with him even though he still didn’t like to send his son south into the snake pit called Kings Landing. His so simply didn’t know what he was getting himself into. So he answered “I agree with you son but you don’t know what you’ll get yourself into. Kings Landing is probably more dangerous than the battlefield itself. So if you go I’ll assign u guards who will travel with you and will stand with you in the city you are the heir of Winterfell and the Warden of the Nord after all.” “Of course father I didn’t expect anything else. Am I allowed to take my direwolf with me towards Kings Landing, you told me we need to look after them ourselves after all. And I would like to have Jory assigned as the captain of the guards I’ll take with me.” “Yes son, that should be doable but neither Jon nor Theon will accompany you into the south.” At this he looked somewhat sad but after only few seconds after he showed this emotion he pulled himself together and didn’t show any sign of sadness at leaving his brother and his best friend behind in Winterfell. “When will I leave?” was his final question. “Tomorrow, at noon you’ll leave.” “Am I allowed to leave? I need to start packing.” “Yes you all can go now. I also need to make preparations.” With these words his wife and his son left the room.

Ned sat back and reflected the conversation again. He was especially impressed with how Robb argued with him and his wife. So maybe just maybe he was at least a bit prepared for Kings Landing. After his thoughts ended he did let his stuart send for Ser Rodrick Cassel the master of Arms at Winterfell and the uncle of the guardsmen Jory Cassel who would accompany Robb into the south as captain of the guards.

“My Lord how can I help you” Ser Rodrick entered the room. “Ah yes Ser Rodrick. I need you to tell the best nine guards and your nephew to prepare for the journey south with my son Robb, they will accompany him on the way and stay with him in Kings Landing so don’t only take the strongest and fiercest warriors but also the smartest boys because in Kings Landing the people fight with a sword as well words and the guards need to protect my son of both.” “Of course milord it shall be done.” “Thank you Ser Rodrick. You may take a leave now.” With these words Ser Rodrick bowed a bit and left the room.

* * *

 

The next morning Ned and his family stood outside to say goodbye to Robb and his company, his ten guards and two servants. They were standing in the cold and you already could feel how the winter was coming. They all wore heavy cloaks of fur. All children looked sad because their eldest brother was going away. He was to them a role model especially the boys Bran and Rickon, besides the children were their direwolfs, they were still small but from what he heard the mother of the pups was almost as big as a horse so they would definitely grow into a big and dangerous animal. Ned just hoped his children would be able to train them so they wouldn’t kill them all. Especially Nymeria, the pup of Arya, and Shaggy Dog, the pup of Rickon, seemed wild like their owners, while the others seemed more relaxed. They all lined up to say goodbye to Robb.

But before he went to his son he went to the captain of the guards who would accompany Robb, Jory “I hope you know where you need to look out to and who you need to watch as soon you are in Kings Landing. I will tell Robb again but ultimately you have to keep him safe.” “Yes Milord I will watch out.  And I will especially keep a close look towards the Lannisters when they are around our young Lord.” “Good, good. I trust you to keep him safe and if you see the slightest chance that he could be in danger you get him out of there and you ride towards Riverrun. I simply hope nothing will happen to all of you.” “Yes Milord. We will do as instructed.”

His son approached him “Father, I will miss you.” “As will I my son.” Ned grabs behind him and takes a sword which was been hold by the blacksmith Mikken. “Here son take this. You will never know when you will need it either on the road or on the city itself. Stay safe in the city and remember what I told you. Trust no one, if you have problems go directly to the king, don’t drink too much , you’ll need all of your brain to stay safe, don’t go into brothels, you know what your mother thinks about them and the most important one if it’s not safe run towards Riverrun und grandfather and uncle should keep you safe and will send you back towards Winterfell if possible.” “Yes father, I understand. Thank you for the sword it’s a fine blade and I will try to be worthy of it. And you please try to keep my siblings out of trouble I’d like to see them all well when I’m back” he answered with a smirk on his face. After his comment both of them embraced each other and Ned added “Don’t forget to write us how you’re doing down there or your mother will go insane.” At this he laughed “Yes Father I will not forget to write to you, but now I have to go.” At this he turned towards the horses and mounted his own while shouting “Mount up we are moving out. I want to go as far as possible today I want to take the least amount of time on the road.” And turning towards his family he added “I will miss you all a great deal, try to stay out of trouble and we will see again soon enough.” First he took his direwolf Grey Wind from Sansa who was holding him for Robb, before he let his horse turn around and again gave the command “Let’s go.” And with these words the company moved outside the gate. Ned and his family looked after them until they were gone, with Ned only having the thought hopefully this isn’t the last time we see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated

**Chapter 2**

**Robb**

One evening, only a few days after Robb and his company passed the Neck. They were only a day away from crossing the Green Fork on their way towards Riverrun before they would be on their last part of the journey towards Kings Landing. Robb sat in his tent and reflected what he saw till now on his journey.

_Robb and his company walked through the ruins of Moat Cailin and what he saw saddend him. The once impressive castle was now not more than a ruin. That if attacked couldn’t stand a lot of enemies, which is because of the tactical position of the castle very devastating for the defense of the north because every land attack needed to go through here. He decided in this moment he would write towards his father to persuade him to rebuild Moat Cailin, so the North would be protected if war should come someday._

_As they walked further south that day he saw why the Neck was so important for the defense of the North, because even he and his companions would be lost without a guide of the house Reed. Even the northern people needed the Crannogmen to have control of the Neck. Robb was sure if war should break out no one could conquer the North from land._

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard shouts from his guards “To Arms we are being attacked!” Without hesitation Robb grabbed for his sword and unsheathed it. He grabbed the hilt of it tightly and stormed out of his tent, but not before looking for Grey Wind who was sleeping on the bed at the moment, what he saw first shocked him, five to ten brigands came over them. His guards drew their weapons and the two servants who accompanied him, a mother and her daughter screamed and ran around trying to avoid the brigands. Jory tried to gather the guards “Here. To me” As one of the bandits ran towards Robb, who barely blocked the overhead swing of the attacker. He pulled back two steps and readied himself for the next attack. Only bare moments after he got ready the attacker came again, this time although Robb didn’t hesitate he dodged the thrust and kicked the attacker on the shin. He got a few seconds before the attacker could get ready again and he used these bare moments to thrust his own sword into the chest of the enemy. Blood flowed out of the wound and as he pulled out the sword of the enemy body the sword was covered with his red blood. Robb was like paralyzed, he just killed a human being, and it didn’t matter to him that the attacker tried to kill him. He just felt guilty for ending a life. Unfortunately he didn’t have a lot of time to recover from these feelings before he got engaged by another attacker. This time though he didn’t hesitate at first he blocked the attack just like before and swiftly kicked out the legs under the attacker and hit him with the hilt on the head. Satisfied that he didn’t kill another human being, he looked around and saw the rest of the attackers fleeing and he also saw five dead bodies lying around, two of them were wearing the Stark sigil. Next to them was the brigand Robb knocked unconscious.

Robb searched in the chaos for Jory. After he found him he asked “Who was that?” “I don’t know my lord.” “Can we find an accommodation somewhere near, Jory?”  “Yes my lord. About an hour away there is an inn we could use.” “Alright, gather all our belongings we will go to there for the rest of the night. But tell the guards to be careful. We will take our dead people with us and send them back towards Winterfell as soon as we are in Riverrun, I’ll send a letter with them to inform father of the brigands here. Also take the prisoner with us I’d like to question him.” “Yes milord.” With this Jory turned around to do as he was told.

Meanwhile Robb went back to his tent and cleaned up his sword from the blood. Especially now after the attack he still couldn’t believe he killed someone. He didn’t enjoy it, but now afterwards he didn’t feel the guilt like before and it made him sick of himself. He asked himself, was he such a cruel creature that he didn’t feel guilt. Did he enjoy it? Why was he so empty with feelings, why was he simply feeling nothing? And next to those questions he asked himself who were the attackers, simply bandits or did someone hire them to get rid of him before coming to Kings Landing?

After fifteen minutes, simply being alone and thinking about these questions, his men, he realized now, were ready to leave. On their way to the inn he found himself talking with Jory about those questions “I killed someone and I don’t feel anything, is something wrong with me?” “No milord there is nothing wrong, you don’t feel satisfied do you?” “No.” “Did you enjoy it?” “No.” “Would he have killed you if you didn’t kill him?” “Yes.” “Then it is perfectly fine if you don’t feel guilty or bad about killing him.” Jory stated.  This statement made Robb feel a lot better and he didn’t feel guilty about not being guilty anymore and so he came to the second topic that kept him busy “Jory, do you think someone could have hired those attackers to get rid of us before we could get to Kings Landing.” Jory didn’t answer right away, after a few minutes of silence he suddenly answered very quietly “It might be possible milord, but whether or not someone hired them, we need to be careful where we are going especially now that we have two guards less. Those were good men and I hope if someone hired those attackers they are now satisfied they killed innocent men. But we shouldn’t take actions if we find out who sent them. Let your Lord Father deal with those.” “Yes we will be careful Jory and I thank you for being here and keeping me safe.” Later they arrived at the inn but nothing out of the ordinary happened anymore.

* * *

 

Two days later they arrived in Riverrun, they were greeted by a handsome young man with the Tully hair “Welcome to Riverrun dear Nephew. We awaited your arrival. Let my servants take care of your men and let me bring you to my father Lord Hoster Tully.”

So they walked towards the scholar of the liege lord of the Riverlands they passed several servants running back and forth and Robb wondered what was going on. As he entered the scholar he smelled the scent of death and as he laid eyes on Lord Hoster Tully he knew why. Lord Tully seemed to be very ill, almost dead even. It shocked Robb to see his grandfather he had never seen as far as he knew this ill. He always imagined Lord Hoster to be a strong and smart person as far as he knew from his mother and all the stories of the rebellion he heard about his grandfather. He got near him “My Lord, I am your grandson Robb Stark, son of your daughter Caitlyn. I’m pleased to meet you.” Lord Hoster looked up “I know who you are. You look like a Tully with your hair. Also I’m very grateful to meet my grandson and the future Lord of Winterfell before I fade away. I don’t have long to live anymore, so I’m happy to see at least one of my grandchildren, because my Edmure doesn’t even marry let alone get children, well legitimates anyway. Tell me how my daughter is and how your siblings are, I’d like to know as much as possible about them.” And so Robb told him about their lives on Winterfell and as he talked his grandfather looked happy and not like he would be dying soon. At the end of the conversation his face turned serious “Be careful in Kings Landing, you never know what other people might talk about you and plan against you behind your back. Trust no one and if you are in trouble come here as soon as possible. The North will always have the backing of the Riverlands as long as I live and same will be under my son, your uncle, Edmure.” “Your support is most appreciated. And as far as I am concerned this support goes both ways, we are kin afterall.”

With these words the maester entered the room “My Lord I must ask you to take a leave, Lord Tully needs his rest.” So Robb left the chambers of the Lord of Riverrun. Outside his uncle Edmure was waiting “You got lucky, that my father had a sane day today, nephew.  Your grandfather is very sick, but he is already for quite some time, it will only be a matter of time before he dies.” “Does my mother know?” “She does not, neither does your aunt Lysa, but you will meet he soon anyways so you could tell her pls.” “I will. I need a favor, two day ago we got attacked. I need you to send word to my parents and send our dead men back, we also have a prisoner and I can’t rly take him with me, so it would be highly appreciated if I could let him stay here and you are going to question him for me and send word to me what he says.” “I can do that nephew, but now go and rest.” “Yes, I and my company will rest. We also will leave tomorrow in the morning.” And so Robb left for his room.

* * *

 

The next morning Robb stood outside with his company. His uncle was about to see him off, as he approached him a last time “Be careful in Kings Landing nephew. And beware of your aunt Lysa, already in her young days she easily got influenced by Littlefinger.” “Who is Littlefinger uncle?” “Petyr Baelish. He can’t be trusted.” “Thank you uncle, I will be aware of him.”

Robb mounted up and ordered to ride out.

After an hour of riding he was next to Jory “Jory, what do you know about Petyr Baelish?” “Petyr Baelish, also known as Littlefinger is the master of coin and was fostered by your grandfather Lord Hoster, as far as I know. Why do you ask my Lord?” “My uncle told me to be aware of him. Sadly enough we don’t have a lot of people we can trust in Kings Landing, so we can’t watch those we can’t trust.” “We could always try to recruit more people as soon as we are in the city.” “I don’t know, I will think about it.”

* * *

 

Days later they were only one day away from Kings Landing, as they started camp. Robb was sitting with Grey Wind on his lap, who playfully nudged him with his head. His wolf grew in the weeks they traveled quite a bit and Robb didn’t need to carry him anymore on his lap as they rode with their horses. Grey Wind was now the size of a normal dog but a lot faster and stronger. While he looked at his direwolf and petted him, he thought if it was a good idea to bring Grey Wind with him. He didn’t want to put him into a cage, but knew that people would be scared of his wolf. He also worried about where to get food from if Grey Wind should grow at the same rate as before. He then realized in all his worries how much he actually cared about his wolf. No how much he actually loved his wolf, he didn’t know why but there was some sort of connection between them, which he couldn’t really explain.

As he sat there Jory entered the tent “Do you smell that?” “Oh, it’s you Jory, I didn’t hear you enter. And yes I smell something, it smells awful.” “Yes that’s what I meant. As we were in Riverrun I heard from some people that you could smell the capital even a day away. I just didn’t know that it smelled this awful.” “What you are saying this smell comes from Kings Landing where we will stay? It’s already almost impossible to bear this smell now. How will it be if we are in the city itself? I’m so not looking forward towards arriving now.” “Me neither.” “Well Jory let’s see if just the city smells bad or if the people behave as bad as it smells.”   


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Robb Stark**

As Robb and his company rode into Kings Landing, he couldn’t believe the poverty all around him. The people looked at him with skeptical eyes and he couldn’t feel anything but pity for these poor souls who had, like it seemed, nothing. Compared to Wintertown, the town outside of Winterfell which he visited regularly to visit the common people to help them and lend them a word. Because his father always said “A man needs to know the people he is leading.” And so he did like his father advised and tried to get to know the common folk, what is important to them, what they value in their liege lord and how he could help them. The people didn’t admire him like his father, but they respected him enough to be easy enough to rule as soon as, Gods forbid, his father passes away. Robb also sat at court of Winterfell to learn how to be Lord like his father and there he learned that his father paid equally attention to the common people as well as the noble people. He admired this trait of his father, so he really tried to pay attention to all people around him.

But the people in Kings Landing looked at him with distaste and he couldn’t help but wonder why they seemed so hostile towards him. Weren’t they treated right by the Kings and his family? At this moment he decided he would try to better the life circumstances of these people. And on second thought he found that there was another treat if he treated these people right, he could try to recruit some of them to have an eye on the Lannister’s for him.

As they continued their Way to the Red Keep it got less dirty, even though it was still dirtier than anywhere he had been before. And also the cloths of the people got more expensive, even more expensive than his own cloths. And only then he realized how different the cloths really were, while he wore leather clothing the noble people around him fabric clothing.

As they got towards the gate of the Red Keep guards took off to stop them and the captain of the guards stepped forward “What do you vagabond want here?” Jory rode angrily forward and bellowed to the guard “Look carefully who you are talking to! This is Lord Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell and the Warden of the North. And now let us in.” “What? I should believe that a Lord is clothed like this.” Robb quickly cut in to prevent a worse situation “Just look at the banner we are carrying and let us through.” The captain of the guards looked up at the banner one of Robbs men was carrying and paled, he quickly got to the side and commanded “Open the gates.” Robb looked pleased and rode quickly through the opening gate.

As they got onto the courtyard of the Red Keep he looked around, it truly was beautiful, but to his distaste every person wore the same fabric clothing like in the city. He simply felt like out of place, he demounted his horse and called for a servant to take his horse to the stables. After someone came and took his horse to the tables a man approached him.

The man was heavy and had a bald patch “Welcome in Kings Landing milord. I’m pleased to meet the heir of the North. Allow me to introduce myself, I’m the Master of Whisperers, Lord Varys.” “It’s an honor to meet you Lord Varys. I have heard much about you on my way south, about the Master of Whisperers and his little birds, who know every action in Westeros. Do tell me what are they talking about me?” “Well Lord Stark, my little birds informed me about the little incident on the Kingsroad on your way towards Riverrun and they also know you suspect that the attackers were hired.” “I see lord Varys, your little birds did a good job at gathering information. I hope we will take a liking in each other.” Robb said with a smile “I am sure we will Lord Stark. If you would be so kind as to follow me now, I will take you to the king.” “Of course Lord Varys.”

As he followed Varys through the corridors, Robb mused what to think about the Master of Whisperers, he certainly knew what happened on the Kingsroad and it wasn’t like he had made it known for everyone. It was certain that Robb had to be careful of the Master of Whisperers and he should probably never speak aloud what he thought.

As he so thought about Lord Varys he saw the probably most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had curly brown hair and smiled at him a brilliant smile as she walked by. She wore a green grown, which was far more revealing than any dress in the North, but it was still proper enough to wear. As soon as he realized her she was already gone and Robb wondered who this girl was. He certainly wanted to see her again.

After five more minutes they got in front of a door with two knights of the Kingsguard, they wore white cloaks, but didn’t look like their reputation of the best swordsman in whole Westeros. But still Robb looked forward to learn from some of those knights, like Ser Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, how to fight. The two knights watched him closely as they announced both visitors to the King. After a minute both visitors were mentioned to step inside.

As they both walked before their king they knelt in front of him and greeted him “Your Grace.” King Robert signaled them to stand up and addressed them “Varys you may take a leave now, I will talk towards the lad alone.” Varys bowed low and left, this gave Robb time to look at the King. He wasn’t as Robb imagined he was from all the stories his father told him, this Kings looked fat and tired of living compared to the young and strong kings his father always described. Robb couldn’t imagine how this king could’ve won a battle, alone the whole Rebellion. Also Robb could smell the wine from several meters away from the King. So the King was a weak, old, fat Drunkyard? No wonder this city looked miserable. Still in his thoughts the king interrupted him

“Welcome in the hell hole of Kings Landing young Stark. I am glad that finally a whole man is here, look alone at the cloths, most of the men wear woman cloths, like my brother or my sons. I hope a fine northern man will show them how to be a man, so my oldest son will stop being a little boy at the breast of his mother.” “You truly flatter me your Grace. Though I am not a man I’m merely a boy from the north.” “And already more man than any of these so called men here. Tell me did you kill someone yet, did you fight yet, do you drink and do you whore?” “Yes your grace I fought in a small battle, if u can even call it that, on my way here and killed a man. But no, I do not drink neither do I visit brothels, my parents wouldn’t take a liking in that.” “Ah young Robb, your just like your father, doesn’t drink, doesn’t whore. And this is the biggest compliment I’d give a man to be like your father.” “Again you flatter me too much your Grace.”

 As suddenly someone knocked and stepped in immediately after. A blond haired woman wearing a red grown entered and Robb knew, this was the queen. He instantly bowed his head towards her and stepped aside for her to talk to her husband. The King though looked less the pleased and just stared at her as she approached, as soon as she stood in front of him he addressed her “What do you want now from me woman? Can’t you see I am talking to someone?” Cercei first looked confused before she looked around and noticed Robb, but instead of addressing him she scowled and looked back at her husband “And who is this Robert. Are you occupying yourself now with lowborn?” At this Robbs face darkened, he didn’t take a liking to the queen, she seemed to be arrogant and he didn’t wonder anymore why the common people suffered, but he still remained quiet he didn’t want to be on her bad side, if he had to live here for a while. Instead the King Robert answered her questions “This isn’t a lowborn boy. This is the heir of Winterfell and the Warden of the North Robb Stark. You remember? The boy we send to be fostered here so our stupid son would have someone to look up to?” “Yes I remember dear husband, I also remember it was your idea to send for him, not mine. And now look at him, he looks like some vagrant. And that’s the person the future King of Westeros should look up to? I don’t think so.” While the queen and the king argued, Robb stood awkwardly next to them and didn’t know if he should leave or stay.

After they stopped arguing the queen left and King Robert mentioned for Robb to step forward “Now you know what I have to deal with on a daily basis. All these Lannisters, they are just waiting for me to die and set my son on that damned throne. Anyways, chambers are prepared for you and your company. You may leave now.” And Robb bowed again and as he left he saw how the King asked for more wine.

As a servant approached him to lead him to his chambers he asked him “Where are my men?” “They are in the yard milord. I think they are exercising.” “Ok lead me towards them.” And so the servant showed him the way to the yard. As he entered the yard he saw his men exercising like the servant told him, he also saw two blond boys exercising with two members of the Kingsguard, one of them a blond haired man and the other a white haired man, who looked old but still in shape. They must be the two princes Joffrey and Tommen exercising with Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy. As he watched the two boys fighting each other, the older noticed him and shouted “What are you looking at? What are you actually doing here, the low born are outside of this keep.” Robb wanted to leave for his men, but the older boy came towards him with his sword drawn and pointed at him. “I asked you a question servant. Answer me.” Robb looked at him, raised an eyebrow and looked at the Kingsguard members in question, as he answered “I am no servant, I just came of the road and I am certainly not lowborn. In my blood there is the blood of the First Men and my name is Robb Stark and I’m the heir of Winterfell.” “So you’re that northern girl, which should teach me? Come let’s fight.” “Are you certain you want to fight with live steel and not wooden swords, we always practiced with wooden swords at home?” “Yes we fight with live steel like men not like you northern, you fight like women.” “If that’s your wish and your guards are ok with it.” Ser Jaime looked worried but Ser Barristan merely nodded “Ok so we fight with live steel.” And he drew his weapon.

While drawing his weapon the prince already attacked him and he was barely able to block the swing from the left side. “Is this all you northern can do? That was phatic.” Meanwhile a crowd was gathering. The crowd consisted of Robb’s men of Lannister men some servants and a dwarf. Robb knew he had to win for his men, but he should be careful as not to injure the prince. So he decided he would play defensive and only wait for an opportunity to disarm his opponent. The prince attack furiously and tried to thrust at his chest. Robb quickly deflected the attack and awaited the next. The next time Robb dodged a swing from the right side and he saw an opening he smashed down on the sword of Joffrey as hard as he could and disarmed him. Unfortunately while he disarmed him he also gave the prince a small cut on his hand.

As soon as Joffrey saw the blood on his hand he shrieked “He has injured your prince arrest him.” And the Lannister men drew their weapons while Robbs men did the same and gathered around Robb. Before the two sides could clash weapons a booming laughter filled the air. The dwarf was laughing and laughing and as he calmed down he ordered the Lannister men to sheathe their weapons and Robb ordered the same to his men.

The prince looked furious and looked at the dwarf and threatened him “You will pay for this uncle.” His uncle merely ignored him and Joffrey walked away. The dwarf went towards Robb and introduced himself “I am Tyrion Lannister and you must be Robb Stark. Well that certainly was entertaining to see my nephew get beaten down. I always disliked that little sadist, maybe because his mother always loved him so much.” “Lannister? And you dislike your own nephew? Well that was unexpected.” “Well not a lot of people like my nephew, don’t understand me wrong I dearly love my nice and my youngest nephew, but the oldest is just a monster. He even killed the kittens of Tommen. You should try to stay away from Joffrey.” “Well that might not be possible Lord Tyrion, because one of the reasons I’m here is to be a role model for Joffrey.” “I see. Still you might be better off not spending too much time with him especially now that you have angered him and by angering him you angered the queen as well.”

With these words Tyrion left and Robb called to Jory “See that the men don’t draw weapons so quickly, we can’t afford to make enemies so fast. And find a servant to show us to our rooms.” “Yes milord I will see to it.”

* * *

 

Some minutes later Robb sat in his room and went through the day again and what he learned of the people he met before attending supper.

The king Robert Baratheon seemed to be a man who enjoys drinking and whoring more than actually ruling he gathered from his questions and the smell of wine that came from him. Robb still couldn’t imagine that the heroic and strong friend of his father is the same man he had met that day. He hoped he was wrong and the king actually ruled his own kingdom and cared for its people but it didn’t seem likely.

The queen Cercei Lannister he gathered was cold and heartless unless you are her children, she especially seemed to favor her oldest. She seemed to hate or at least dislike her husband which Robb wasn’t used to by his parents who loved each other a great deal. She also seemed quiet arrogant and not caring for the lower born people. She seemed to dislike him and he was pretty sure her dislike for him even increased after the incident with her son that afternoon.

The crown prince seemed to be as arrogant as his mother and from what he heard he was cruel, which was a bad trait for a Lord or a king. He was also short tempered from the sword fighting and his reaction afterwards.

Then there was Tyrion Lannister. Robb didn’t know what to make out of him quit yet, but he seemed nice enough in the short amount of time he talked to him. He also disliked the crown prince but loved his other nephew and niece.

And last but not least he met the Master of Whisperers, Varys. Varys was a mysterious character, he seemed to do his job very well by the information he got of Robb. He also seemed servile from the way he bowed. But he couldn’t underestimate Lord Varys, all these information he had he seemed to be one of the most powerful man in the kingdom even though he didn’t command any man, but should Robb have a dark secret one day he had to be aware of this man. Robb also thought that he might have learned the respect of the eunuch by suspecting someone behind the attack on the Kingsroad, whether it was true or not, being too careful was never wrong and being aware of having an enemy is better than not being aware.

Still in his thoughts a servant knocked at the door and called Robb for supper. Robb dressed himself with new cloths right away. These cloths were like all of his cloths leather so he expected to be eyed tonight by all the other people. Also Robb reminded himself to be careful tonight, you never know what might happen. After he finished dressing he got out of the door and told the servant “Lead away.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Margaery Tyrell**

The day was like every other day. Margaery woke up broke the fast with her family who was with her in Kings Landing, her grandmother Olenna Tyrell, The Queen of Thorne, her father Mace Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and her brother Loras Tyrell, known as the knight of flower. After eating she went to the lessons with princess Myrcella, even though she was bored she was attentive and played the perfect lady.

The day changed as she went from the lessons of her septa to the more advanced lessons with her grandmother Olenna Tyrell, her grandmother gave her advanced politic lessons in comparison to the needle work she learned with the septa the lessons of her grandmother were very important to play the game of thrones. With her grandmother she learned the politics of the seven kingdoms, how to influence men  and last but not least she learned that her personal gain weighted more than the gain of the family in contrast to her father who just wanted to marry her off for the gain of the family, no matter the husband she would be marrying. On her way towards her grandmother she saw a boy around her age following Varys. He was handsome, he had curly auburn-colored hair and was rougher around the edges than most other boys she had seen. He also seemed wilder with a wolf following him around. She flashed him a brief smile and walked away, but not without wondering who this mysterious boy was.

A few minutes later she joined her grandmother in the garden “Hello dear child, how was our day so far?” “Hello grandmother. My day was fine, thank you for asking, how was yours?” “This day is boring child, but it might get more interesting now here in the capital.” “And why do you think that grandmother?” “Because of the Stark boy of course, what else could I mean?” Margaery looked confused and her grandmother caught on that “You haven’t heard yet? King Robert sent for the heir of Winterfell to come to court and from what I’ve gathered he arrived here today.” “Oh that explains the boy I saw today, I already wondered who he was and why I didn’t recognize him.” “You’ve met him?” “Oh no, I just saw a boy around my age walking behind Varys and I wondered who he might be.” “Ah so you’ve seen him. What do you think of him?” “I don’t know. I never talked to him and only saw him. But he looks different from everyone else, he seems more like a man than a boy honestly, definitely nothing like Joffrey or Renly and his wolf definitely helps that impression, but if he’s smart enough to survive this city only time will tell.” “Yes of course, we need to watch him. He is after all a passible match for you my dear.” Margaery looked in horror at her grandmother “You can’t be serious for me to consider one of the vile and wild northern Lords as my husband.” “Oh but I am very serious my dear. The Stark boy is one of the best matches in the whole kingdom political wise, maybe only beaten by Joffrey, but I’m not even sure about that.” “You can’t be saying that a future northern lord will be more powerful than the future king.” “But I do my dear. While the prince has ties to the Houses Lannister and Baratheon, while I’m not even sure the Stormlands would rally towards him, with their beloved Renly on the Lords throne, the Stark boy has ties towards the North of course and next to them there are the Riverlands where his grandfather is liege lord, and he visited Riverrun on the way here you can already guess they gave him their support, and his aunt is the current Lady of the Vale and his cousin is the future Lord of it and don’t forget the Starks have the future Lord of Pyke as their ward. So while Joffrey might be able to summon to houses and the crownlands towards him the Stark boy might be able to call three of the seven Kingdoms and the iron Islands towards him. And don’t forget the loyalty the houses of the North show towards the Stark, they aren’t for nothing their lord for almost 8000 years and the North is also the biggest of the seven kingdoms don’t forget that either. The young Stark might be the most powerful man in the kingdom if he doesn’t prove himself an oaf like my son. And while the political aspect already speaks for him, the human aspect should as well. From what I’ve heard the young Stark takes after his father, so he will be an honorable man and he won’t treat his woman badly at all, I believe he won’t even sire bastards if his wife is smart enough to gain his affection and you my dear should accomplish this easily. You just have to hope he won’t be completely stupid. Compared to Joffrey who is cruel and arrogant? He really can’t be worse.” Margaery looked in shock at her grandmother “Grandmother! You shouldn’t talk like this, who knows who might have heard that conversation and is now in the way to the queen to tell her. Do you think it’s wise to question the future king even before he is king? And I don’t think it sits well with her either that you don’t consider her fraction the most powerful.”

Olenna Tyrell looked at her granddaughter and started laughing “You really think I would talk about these things if I wasn’t sure that no one would hear it? Well either way you are here to meet both boys and tell me which one you find for a more suitable match. You will start this evening at the feast. And I will talk to them both as well. Let’s see what they are made off.”

* * *

 

Later that day Margaery and her family went towards the feast. Margaery wore a green grown and wore her hair high. She and her family were late. As she sat down next to her older brother and her grandmother she looked out for her possible matches.

First she saw prince Joffrey, he looked comfortable. Joffrey wore a beautiful red doublet and a smile graced his face, he seemed all a prince should be like.

In comparison the heir of Winterfell wore again leather cloths like earlier that day, he looked annoyed and it seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else at that moment. Margaery didn’t know what to make of this. Was he genuinely an unhappy person who didn’t enjoy company? She watched as Robb looked at the food with distaste and didn’t understand why. The food was some of the finest and most exotic of all Westeros.

She leaned towards her grandmother “Look at Stark. He looks like he doesn’t want to be here.” “Can you blame him? He just came off the road today, he doesn’t know the southern customs, he is alone here and he absolutely dislikes Joffrey who he sits next to.” Then Margaery noticed the tension between Robb and Joffrey/Cercei. “What happened between the prince and the heir of Winterfell? They absolutely loath each other.” “Joffrey challenged Robb to a fight and during the fight Joffrey insulted Robb and his norther people. As you should know by now, the prince isn’t the best at fighting so the young Stark disarmed him, but gave him a cut on his hand. Enraged Joffrey called for his men to arrest the Stark boy. So the Lannister men drew their weapons and the Stark men responded with the same kind. Luckily Lord Tyrion called for the Lannister men to put their weapons away so did Lord Robb, but without Lord Tyrion I am almost certain blood would’ve been spelled.” “So the young Stark is as easy tempered as the prince? So how is he a better match for me personality as?” “Well I am intending to find out tonight and personally I don’t believe it was his fault. But anyway it’s your job to find out what a person they both are and I suggest you start tonight. And here is your first chance.”

Margaery looked up and saw prince Joffrey walking towards her. He got in front of her, bowed his head and took her hand to place a chaste kiss on it “Lady Margaery it would be a pleasure for me if you would dance with me.” It wasn’t a question.

As Joffrey led Margaery in the middle of the dancefloor, she looked around and saw the queen looking at her with disapproval. Further saw she how her grandmother made her way to the Stark boy who was watching her and Joffrey intently and as he saw he looking at him he offered her a small smile.

Soon they reached their destination and a slow song started playing. Joffrey grabbed her hand and started leading the way. Margaery felt tense as she danced with the prince, many people were watching her dance with the future king and she not only saw the disapproval of the queen but of the king as well, while her father seemed delighted. Joffrey didn’t show any big emotions he showed the same smile he had shown the whole evening and she put on her sweetest smile as well. Even though it wasn’t genuine. While all people looked at her she also saw her grandmother talk seriously to Robb Stark, who despite the way he looked at her before talked intently with her as well.

After the dance finished Margaery saw her grandmother discreetly walking away from the Stark boy, so no one would notice they have talked.

Soon Margaery joined her family back at the table. Her father looked at her proudly and immediately began talking “Oh my dear child. Very good in dancing with the prince, maybe one day we can have a Tyrell on the throne. After all I promised you to be queen one day and you did a fabulous job in getting a step further.” She looked at her grandmother rolling her eyes but none the less replied “Yes father, it is my deepest desire to be queen one day. And the prince is very handsome and very gentle, I would be lucky to be his wife.” Her father looked even happier after those words and didn’t wait to walk to the king.

Margaery looked at her grandmother in great worry. Her grandmother went after her father and brought him back, but not without him trying to argue with her. As her father returned his head was beet red “I will leave for tonight. And mother this will have consequences, it will be your fault if Margaery doesn’t become queen.” Her grandmother answered “Oh don’t be foolish. There was no way they would’ve accepted. Robert still hates you for siding with the Targaryens, just wait a war will be coming soon and we will get an advantageous marriage for Margaery out of it.” Mace Tyrell didn’t reply, he just stood up and left, Margaery’s brother following him.  

Margaery turned towards her grandmother and asked “What have you discussed with Robb Stark grandmother?” “I can’t tell you child. But I can tell you this, you should get to know him, he is not as stupid as he may lead on other people.” “And why do you think that?” Margaery’s grandmother merely smiled at her and replied “Well you can find out on your own now.” Magaery looked up and saw the Stark boy walking towards her.

As he came closer he smiled at her and as he stood in front of her he like Joffrey bowed his head and kissed her hand as he asked “Would you like to dance with me my lady?” “It would be my pleasure Lord Stark.” So Robb led her on the dancefloor like Joffrey before him, but in comparison to Joffrey Robb took a gentle but still firm hold of her.

As they danced Robb only had eyes for her and she couldn’t feel but intimidated by those deep blue eyes, which seem like ice. Margaery couldn’t hold back the questions she had for the young Stark “What did you discuss with my grandmother?” He looked amused at her question and answered “Your grandmother told me already that you would question me Lady Margaery. And we only talked about some minor political issues, like how she wanted me to help to stay alive in this city. You see I’m not the smartest person and I don’t want to die here and who better to get advice from than the Queen of Thornes.” “That’s not what I expected.” Margaery answered dubiously. But none the less she still continued her questioning “And why did you fight against the prince and injure him?” “You’re really curious. Anyways the prince challenged me to fight him and I accepted after asking his assigned Kingsguards for permission and for hurting him I am truly sorry, but he just moved his hand a bit towards me while I disarmed him and so I gave him a tiny cut on his hand.” After her questions being answered Margaery remained quiet. But Robb leaned towards her and whispered into her ear “I am truly flattered that the most beautiful woman this evening is dancing with me. I am truly honored, but I must take a leave now.” So Robb backed away from a confused Margaery. He merely winked at her as he left the room.

Margaery walked back to her grandmother, who couldn’t help but smirk at her “So what do you think my dear?” “Well grandmother Robb Stark is an interesting but confusing person to say the least. And why didn’t you tell me he wants your advice?” “Oh so that’s what he told you?” Her grandmother laughed out. Margaery merely looked with misunderstanding at her grandmother.

“Well at least Joffrey looked jealous Margaery dear. So you did a good job with him, although I’m disappointed that the young Stark left you so early.” “I can’t say I am disappointed, but I am confused why he would leave me after telling me what an honor it was to be dancing with me.” “Well this was certainly an interesting evening and I believe with the young Stark there will be happening a lot more here in the capital. Anyways I think we should leave now as well.”

And so they left, but not without Margaery wondering about Robb Stark.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wrote in the comment I would update the last weekend but I had some stuff to do, but hey its only a day late :)  
> I hope it was worth waiting for and you like it

**Chapter 5**

**Robb Stark**

As Robb woke up after the day of the feast he saw a blushing girl standing in his chambers. She was pretty, wore servants clothing and carried a plate with food, but Robb didn’t knew her so he asked “Who are you? And what are you doing in my chambers this early in the morning?”

The girl stuttered “I-I am My-Myrielle, my lord. The Qu-Queen ordered m-me to jo-join your household as your personal servant here in Kings Landing.”

Robb wondered what the queen intended by ordering this girl as his servant, he only knew he had to be careful around her if she was ordered by the queen to spy on him and maybe if he was nice enough to her around he could make her tell the queen whatever he wanted. So he smiled at her and gestured her to sit the plate on the table.

After his new servant had left Robb called for Jory. As Jory entered Robb sat at the table he looked up to Jory “Ah Jory, would you do me the honor of breaking the fast with me?”

“Of course my lord.”

Robb scowled at that “Jory please call me Robb in private, or else I’ll have no friends here.”

“As you wish Robb.”

“Good good. But as much as I just wanted to summon you for the company we have business to attend. You surely heard of my new servant, well the queen ordered her into my household and as far as I am concerned we can’t trust any servants the queen ordered to be in my household. I don’t know what she’s up to, but still I want you to tell one of the men to keep a close eye on her, she’s never to be left out of eyesight and I want to know who she’s talking to.”

“Very wise, it shall be done.” And so Jory left the chambers of Robb.

While Robb broke his fast alone he wondered what would happen his second day in Kings Landing. His first day certainly was interesting, Robb got to know a lot of important persons for example the king and the queen of the realm. He wondered if the brothers of the king were as unimpressive as the king or if they actually were like how his father described the king. Robb also thought about the Tyrells, he certainly found Margaery desirable but Robb didn’t knew her character too well and he certainly didn’t know quite yet if she would be a good match for him. And of course next to Margaery Robb got to know the Queen of Thorne, Olenna Tyrell. The conversation with her was very interesting and promising. They agreed on more trading between the North and the Reach, Robb certainly wanted his future lordship to grow stronger, at their current state they weren’t the strongest kingdom even though they were the biggest. The population of the north was compared to other kingdoms low and their wealth couldn’t compare to that of the Reach or the Westerlands and even though Robb knew he would never ally himself with the Lannisters purely to get their money he didn’t object to taking gold from the Tyrells and hopefully the wealth and the population of the North would grow.

Robb knew he made the right decision by trying to establish this trade alliance with the Tyrells, but he didn’t know whether his father would agree with him or would he stop his plans of making the North stronger. So Robb decided to write to his family, in his letter he stated that he arrived in Kings Landing, he told his father about the attack on the Kingsroad and his suspicion of somebody hiring those attackers and Robb also told his father about his plan on strengthening the North and asked him to support his idea.

After he finished writing the letter Robb left his chambers. He went towards the courtyard accompanied by Jory and two more of his guards and with Grey Wind trailing behind. As they entered the courtyard they saw several Lannister guards standing around and the heir of the throne, Joffrey, spared with his uncle, Ser Jaime Lannister. Jory and his guards tensed at the sight of all the men and Joffrey, the memory of the previous day still in mind. Robb himself felt nervous and he decided to leave the courtyard, because he didn’t want to risk running into trouble with the prince again.

So Robb ordered “Jory bring us towards the godswood here.”

“Yes my lord.”

As they entered the godswood of the Red Keep and Grey Wind ran off, Robb couldn’t help but wonder how different this godswood and the one in Winterfell was. The godswood in Winterfell was dark, but you could feel the presence of a higher being, this godswood though wasn’t dark but you also couldn’t feel the presence of a higher being, it looked nicer more like a part of a garden not like a godswood. The only thing they had in common was the weirwood.

The appearance of this godswood was almost an insult towards the North and the old gods themselves “Jory have you ever seen a godswood like this?”

“No I haven’t my lord. And I don’t think this looks like a godswood.”

“Yes I think so.”

As they so spoke Varys entered and spoke up “My Lord Stark, the king ordered us to invite you to a small council meeting today and I have been chosen to escort you towards it.”

“You mean now Lord Varys?” asked Robb

 “Yes my lord.” answered Varys

“Thank you for coming and bringing me towards it. I suppose I won’t need guards where I am going. Lord Varys if you would be so kind as to wait a moment outside the godswood so I can talk privately with my guards.”

Varys left and Robb turned towards Jory “Jory, you and the other men should check the servants who are assigned to us. I especially want you to look at the servants who come in contact with my food.” “Grey Wind after me.”

Robb and Grey Wind followed after Varys out of the godswood and joined him on the way to the small council chambers.

On his way towards the small council Robb thought back towards the end of the feast the night before.

_Robb just started dancing with Margaery as he saw Jory entering the hall. He began wondering what Jory could want from him as he saw him mentioning to follow him out. After he excused himself from Lady Margaery he followed Jory out of the hall and went towards his chambers. When he entered the chambers he looked at Jory in worry and asked “What happened?” Jory simply showed him a letter with the sigil of his father. He opened the letter and read it and after he was done with it the simply threw it into fire._

_Jory wondered “What is this letter about my lord?”_

_“My father asked me to stay careful, while he also confirmed that someone hired those attackers on our way here, but he still doesn’t know who it was, so I rather burn this piece of evidence that we are suspicious. And Jory could you please find someone who can deliver my letters towards my father I don’t trust the Grand maester, after all he is already here since King Aerys and see what happened to him.”  Explained Robb_

_“Yes my lord I’ll see towards that.” Nodded Jory_

Suddenly Varys stopped walking and only mentioned for Robb to open the doors in front of him and so he entered the small council chambers. Waiting inside were the Hand of the King Jon Arryn, the Master of Laws Renly Baratheon, the youngest of the Baratheon brothers, the Master of Ships Stannis Baratheon, the third Baratheon brother, the Master of Coin Petyr Baelish, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy and the Grand maester Pycelle. These were some of the most powerful men in the realm. The Hand of the king Jon Arryn looked old and Robb doubted how long he it would be before he died, Renly Baratheon looked everything he imagined and heard from his father the king to be, Stannis Baratheon looked like a stern but hardened man, the master of coin though was a puzzle for Robb, he looked at him smiling but Robb could definitely see that his smile wasn’t real and Robb also couldn’t forget the warning about Petyr Baelish from his uncle Edmure, Ser Barristan Selmy looked like Robb had imagined him from all the tales but he was also older than he thought but Robb didn’t doubt his skill that he had seen the day before, Grand maester Pycelle was an old man who looked burdened by his chain and Robb didn’t trust him like he did the maester Luwin at Winterfell, because he seemed like a man without a backbone and last but not least there was the Master of Whisperers Varys who escorted him to the small council and the only thing he knew by now about Varys was that he definitely didn’t want to cross this man.

“Ah, Lord Stark welcome. You will find this meeting more than boring at least I do.” Renly greeted him under the glare of his older brother Stannis.

“Thank you for the hospitality Lord Renly. I am honored to be allowed to be here, but how can I be of service.” Replied Robb.

Jon Arryn cut in “We require your knowledge of the northern part of the Kingdom and as you are the only representative of the North at court we’d like to hear your opinion on matters that concern the North. Now take a seat so we can begin.”

Robb took a seat and Grey Wind jumped into his lap but something was still odd for him and after he glanced another time at all the men present he noticed that the King was missing so he asked “If I am allowed?” After a gesture of the Hand he continued “Shouldn’t we wait for the King before we begin?”

Jon Arryn merely answered “The King won’t join us today.”

And Robb heard Stannis mutter under his breath “As he would ever join.”

Robb was stunned at that revelation that the King didn’t join his small council, so these man truly were some of the most powerful men in the realm probably as powerful as the Warden of the North his own father, the Warden of the West and good-father of the King Tywin Lannister and the Warden of the south Mace Tyrell, though he wasn’t sure about the last one, from what he heared it was more his mother Olenna Tyrell calling the shots and she definitely seemed witty and smart enough to be one of the most powerful people in the Realm. Robb in comparison was “only” the heir of Winterfell and the Warden of the North, no doubt one of the more powerful men in the North, but was he actually powerful enough to call the shots for the North here in the South and more importantly was he smart enough to survive court and lead the northern ambitions in the South. He suddenly became very nervous and didn’t want to fail his family and future bannerman. So Robb decided to try and learn from these men.

The meeting started and Robb listened shocked to Petyr Baelish about the debt the crown owned the Iron Bank and the Lannisters and he realized that the Lannisters hold more power over the realm than he or his father could imagine and from that perspective the new trade alliance with the Tyrells made even more sense for the North, because from what it seemed like money played a huge part in your status in the realm. Robb’s goal for the North was to make it prosper under him, the North had the lowest population density but was the biggest region in the kingdom.

After the finances of the crown were debated with the result of borrowing more money from the Lannisters to repay the Iron Bank the conversation shifted towards another matter.

Varys reported his little birds told him of surviving Targaryens, the youngest son, Viserys, and the daughter, Daenerys, of the Mad King were seen in Pentos. Viserys evidently tried to gather support to reclaim the Iron throne but received none, he was called the Beggar King because the Targaryens owned nothing but their cloths they wore and they only received shelter. Most of the council wanted them dead, but Jon Arryn meant “They have no gold, they have no troops and they are no threat. It would be more problematic to kill them than to not kill them. We will let them be and as long as they are no threat we won’t bother with them but as soon as they are a threat we will send them a dagger.”

After that matter was resolved The Hand of the King addressed Robb “What of the North? Do you need anything?”

Robb had thought the whole meeting on this matter, while he stroked Grey Wind, and what he should answer if this question should ever arise “My Lords, I am neither the Warden nor Lord Paramount of the North, but from my own experience of the North we would require a few things. First the Nights Watch requires more man to stop the Wildlings from entering he realm.”

Baelish cut in sneering “Can’t the Warden of the North face the not existent threat of a few savages? I’m sure the Great Eddard Stark can deal with a few savages.”

Robb got angry and responded with a rising voice “I am sure you don’t know the North Lord Baelish but we are the biggest of all regions as I mentioned and we can’t control every inch of the Land and why not diminish the threat of the Wildlings at its origin, send more man towards the Wall and no Wildlings will fall into the realm. My lords we need to strengthen the North and the Wall just imagine all the Wildlings falling into the Seven Kingdoms. Last time I heard of Wildlings they gathered under a King-beyond-the-Wall and he could potentially raise an army of a One hundred thousand men, what will you do if the North can’t stop them? Next The North would welcome workers and stonemasons to reinstall old castles like Moat Cailin and lastly the North is the biggest region and also one with the lowest population, I admit life in the North is hard, but we’d appreciate if some people would move from the South to the North, because a lot of Land in the North is not used. But I’d advise you to only send men North who would survive our land.”

Jon Arryn nodded and said “We will consider your proposition, but we’ll need the king to agree with such a huge decision. I will bring it up to him and should he agree I’ll make sure to send the aid and supplies you need towards the North and I will make sure that every region sends their help. My Lords this will be the end of the meeting today.” He stood up and left the room.

And Robb himself stood up and left the chambers as well, relived that the meeting was at an end. Even though he was shocked in what a bad state the kingdom was.


End file.
